


It doesn’t change anything

by Confused_duckling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony is Alive and healthy, kinda angst but fluff, peter is scared but it’s okay because Tony is there, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Peter always knew he wasn’t normal, he always thought boys were just more prettier than girls. He didn’t say anything though in fear of hate.Luckily he has Tony to help him with accepting it.





	It doesn’t change anything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn’t taht good but I wanted to do something for pride month and since it’s the last day I thought why not. I’m also like really sleep deprived so it might not make sense

Peter always thought from a young age that boys were prettier than girls. It confused him for most of his childhood because all the boys thought the girls were prettier, so why didn’t he? He never said anything because he’d heard stuff from adults saying how it was bad for boys to like boys. So he stayed silent. 

It wasn’t until the first year of high school he realised he was gay. It was kinda stupid for him to realise then, after all that time he was oblivious. He didn’t tell anytime still, he didn’t want his aunt and uncle to hate him. He silently would notice boys, how one had really nice hair or one had freckles that painted his cheeks. He tried to make it not noticeably and would talk to his friends (mostly Ned) about girls and how they were pretty. But it wasn’t the same pretty that he would see boys as. 

When he became Spider-Man he tried to push all of his problems like that away. He had to help and protect New York, he could wait to sort out what was going on with him. He was still scared of being gay but he knew he was. There was always the fear of someone finding out there but he quieted it down when he was spiderman. He was grateful for the time he could swing through the city and help people, even if it was hard and tiring at times.   
The Tony Stark came into his life and that in itself was a hidden blessing. Iron man was always his hero but now it was more Tony Stark. The man was a mentor to him but after a while he became more of a father figure in peters life. They would have lab days and movie nights and they would just spend time with each other. It was great and peter was so grateful for it. 

He became increasingly close with Tony and he would stay at the compound some nights. May was understanding about it, she was great with everything. When she found about spiderman she yelled at peter and Tony for hours but knew peter wouldn’t stop, so she made some rules and checked in with tiny frequently. It was pretty great in total and not everything was bad. But his sexuality was always on the back of his mind. Peter was just so confused and frustrated at this point.   
He heard about all the hate about being gay and it made him scared of being gay. He sometimes would wish he was just normal but then he would wish the world was more understanding. He knew both of those wishes were hopeless. 

It was a lab day when everything blew up. Literally.   
He and Tony were working in a comfortable quiet, music hummed in the background. No words were being said and it was nice. Tony worked on his suits and peter made more web solution. Peter enjoyed times like this, nothing had to be said for it to be nice and almost comforting. 

It wasn’t until about 30 minutes later until Tony said something.   
“So how’s school?” He asked off handedly. 

Peter shrugged before speaking   
“It’s good and everything. Classes are boring but what can you expect. Everyone is also getting into relationships and it’s lonely over here” he joked not really thinking anything if it. 

“Aww is Petey pie feeling lonely?” Tony teased smiling. 

“Hey don’t call me that. And I don’t know I think it would just be nice having someone you know. Ned and Betty are starting to get very close so it’s not long before they’re dating and I don’t wanna be a third wheel. But if I were to date someone it would be difficult with Spider-Man and everything so I’m not sure you know?” Peter said as he concentrated on what he was doing. 

“I mean I’m sure you’ll find someone soon. What about that mj girl hmm?” 

Peter froze, Tony didn’t know he didn’t like girls. God he was stupid. He shouldn’t of said anything about relationships and dating. 

“No. I mean we’re friends” peter said quickly trying to cover his panic. 

“Hmm sure you are. You know it’s okay if you like her. She’s a nice girl, scary though” 

“No” peter mumbled “we’re friends”  
He could feel worry inside him, what if Tony noticed his mood change. He felt himself get lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice as he poured an chemical into his web solution quickly. He soon realised as the beaker exploded and webs were all over him and the area surrounding him. 

“Shit. That needs to be poured slowly” he muttered to himself. He turned his head to Tony when he heard a laugh. Peter saw the man laughing way more than peter thought was needed. 

“Ha ha very funny. Can you past me the dissolvent please” peter grumbled. He saw Tony nod slightly through his laughs before he went to grab it. 

Once peter was not stuck in his webs and Tony has sobered up, peter started to tidy his work area to start again. 

“I’m sorry if I distracted you earlier. Although I must say it was pretty funny” Tony chuckled 

“Yes I got them for when you were laughing. And don’t worry about it”

“What’s wrong. You’re all teenage angst now” 

“I’m fine. I just didn’t like it when you kept saying about Mj” peter shrugged not daring to look at the man. 

Tony stopped however and stared at him.   
“Why?” He questioned. 

“I just don’t like talking about that stuff” peter shrugged trying to play it off. He could feel panic inside of him and didn’t know if he could do this. What if Tony realise he likes boys?

Tony stared at him, his head tilting to the side slightly as he thought. Peter felt his hands becoming sweaty and his breathes quickening. 

“You know pete, it’s okay if you don’t like girls” Tony said, his voice soft and all traces of teasing were gone. 

Peter stopped and let go of whatever he was holding. He felt his eyes widen and he held his breath. Tony knew or be knew something wasn’t right. And it was bad.   
He let go of the breath as he tried to breath but it became harder the more he thought about it. Tony knew and now he was going to hate him for it. 

“Pete? Peter hey” Tony called, noticing peters breathing “gotta breath buddy”

Peter looked at him as his breaths became more and more faster making it difficult for him to breath normal. He saw the older man inching closer to him, trying not to scare him. When peter made no sign of rejection Tony touched his shoulder. 

“Follow my breathing yeah?” Tony said gently as he pulled peter into his chest. Peter tried to follow his breathing but he couldn’t focus. Tony was gonna hate him now. 

“It’s okay kiddo” Tony whispered as peter felt himself start to cry. God this was embarrassing. 

It took around 10 minutes for peter to breathe completely in sync with Tony. He had his head resting in his shoulder as tears remained falling out of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry” peter mumble, he felt Tony arms tighten their hold on him. 

“No I should be sorry pete. I shouldn’t of said anything in the first place” peter shook his head. 

“No. My fault”

“No buddy it wasn’t.” Tony comforted “why don’t you tell me why it panicked you so much though. Maybe I can help”   
Peter felt himself crying harder and took a breath before speaking. 

“Because what you said were true Mr Stark. I’m... I don’t like girls. I like... I like boys. Please don’t hate me” peter sobbed into Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh pete. I could never hate you” Tony whispered. Peter felt himself being moved to the couch Tony had in the corner of the lab. He felt Tony sitting down and pulling peter into his side as he continued to hold him. 

“You know it’s okay and I’m so proud of you. I’m so proud of you for telling me. I know it’s hard and I know that not everyone is understanding of it but to me your still my peter. You’re still the same boy you were an hour ago and you’ll always going to be him.” Tony comforted, voice soft and calming. 

“No one knows.” Peter mumbled “well now you.”

“I’m proud of you peter. It must of been hard keeping that to yourself eh?” 

“I knew since I was younger I think. I just never really wanted to think about it... never wanted to think taht I was.. I am gay” peter admitted his voice cracking. Tony rested his head on peters and hummed in response. 

“Its okay that you are and it doesn’t change anything” Tony consoled “I love you so much”

“I love you too tony” peter mumbled his eyes closing “I love you 3000”  
Tony smiled at the boy, feeling a warm feeling he only feels when he’s with peter. 

“We can talk about it later more if you want but I think it nap time” Tony grinned 

“M’not tired” peter murmered gassing his chest, eyes still close. 

“Well I’m becoming old, I mean look at all the grey hairs I’ve gotten from you, and I need sleep” Tony joked. Peter sighed but laid down with Tony, snuggling into his chest more. 

“Thank you. For you know everything” peter mumbled sleepily. Tony smiled and hummed slightly. 

“It what father’s do pete. We accept our children no matter what and who they like.” Tony whispered when he thought peter was sleeping. 

Peter however was on the edge of consciousness. He smiled as he heard Tony before letting himself fall into a sleep. He was pretty lucky to have Tony in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone in the LGBTQ community to know that they’re important and they’re amazing and they should be so proud of who there are and yeah <3


End file.
